


Просьба

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: В один из выходных они решили в кои-то веки съездить на родину, и ноги сами привели их к озеру.





	Просьба

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Lienin на её заявку: "Отправь братцев купаться в озере и ловить гриндиллоу".  
> Вышло чуть-чуть по-другому, но гриндиллоу всё-таки есть)

— Скоро ты в дорогу? — поинтересовался Тесей, растягиваясь на траве. Ньют остановился, задумавшись — его не было видно, но Тесей слышал, что на миг стихло шуршание снимаемой одежды.

— Скоро, — лаконично ответил Ньют. Тесей издал недовольный звук, и тогда брат пояснил: — Недели через две. Когда документы будут готовы.

— Привези мне сувенир. И сам вернись, ради Мерлина, без африканского неснимаемого проклятия.

Ньют фыркнул.

— Постараюсь.

Послышался всплеск, и Тесей приподнял голову. Брат стоял уже по пояс в озере и довольно жмурился на солнце, изредка вздрагивая — вода явно была ледяной. Но так даже лучше.

Тесей рывком поднялся, и, не став раздеваться, разогнался и спрыгнул со склона, мгновенно уйдя под воду с головой. Кажется, он успел краем уха услышать возглас Ньюта, которого окатило волной брызг — так ему и надо, будет знать, как врать родному брату и держать в чемодане тайный зоопарк. Впрочем, Ньют всегда был себе на уме, и никто ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Отфыркиваясь, Тесей откинул с лица мокрые волосы, снял прилипшую водоросль с носа. Мокрая насквозь одежда теперь холодила почище ледяной воды. Ньют вопреки ожиданиям улыбнулся, отзеркалил жест Тесея, откидывая влажную челку, и поплыл к другому берегу, сверкая на солнце белыми плечами и такой же шеей. Из Африки наверняка вернётся сгоревшим до красноты: оказываясь рядом с животными, он забывал обо всём, в том числе и о солнцезащитных заклинаниях.

Тесей было отвернулся, делая первый шаг к берегу, и вдруг услышал удивлённый вскрик. Обернулся приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, высматривая Ньюта. Тот махнул рукой, как-то странно барахтаясь в воде.

— Тесей, здесь гриндиллоу! — проорал Ньют радостно, и его голова мгновенно ушла под воду, как если бы Ньюта утащили вниз.

Медлить было нельзя.

Тесей чертыхнулся, выхватил палочку из крепления на поясе, наколдовал головной пузырь и нырнул. Ускорившись заклинанием, он направился в ту сторону, где исчез брат. Пока он плыл, устремив кончик палочки в толщу воды, в голове успело пронестись досадливое: «И почему опять?»

Он привык спасать Ньюта с детства, вытаскивать его из всех неприятностей, в которые тот сам же и влезал. Любопытство брата поначалу не знало никаких границ. Утаскивая как-то раз его за шкирку с крыши, с которой тот вознамерился спрыгнуть, Тесей поинтересовался, зачем Ньют вообще решил это сделать. Тот, подняв рыжие брови, ответил, что исследовал возможности врождённой защитной магии.

И если бы такое было единственный раз…

Впереди показались размытые тёмные пятна, и вдруг гриндиллоу, возникнув из ниоткуда, присосался щупальцами к наколдованному пузырю. Широко расставленные глаза твари злобно поблескивали, рот приоткрылся, обнажая ряд острых зубов. Тесей отбросил гриндиллоу заклинанием петрификус тоталус и снова устремился вперёд — мутная вода плохо позволяла видеть, но ему показалось, что он углядел Ньюта. Подплыв ближе, Тесей не поверил своим глазам.

Ньют, с головой почти у поверхности, жестами и бульканьем что-то пояснял гриндиллоу, а те, собравшись вокруг недвижимой стаей, внимали. Их щупальца едва заметно шевелились, даже не пытаясь обернуться вокруг бледных лодыжек Ньюта, а жуткие зубастые пасти были закрыты. Ньют всплыл глотнуть воздуха, нырнул снова и заметил Тесея. Махнув ему, он показал жестом на пузырь и на себя, объясняя желание. Тесей же от удивления едва заклинание не забыл, вспомнив его лишь спустя несколько долгих секунд.

Вспышка палочки привлекла тварей, они разом обернулись к нему, угрожающе подняв щупальца, но тут Ньют заскрежетал жутковато на другом языке, и гриндиллоу неохотно опустили когтистые тонкие пальцы. Тесей, связанный с Ньютом одним заклинанием и потому могущий его слышать, молча следил, как брат успокаивающе говорил на русалочьем и нисколько не боялся окруживших его гриндиллоу, которые людей в принципе на дух не переносили.

Похоже, Тесей всё-таки был не прав. Ньют больше не нуждался в помощи.

Брат наконец-то стал взрослым.

 

Пока Тесей досушивал свою рубашку и брюки, Ньют, уже полностью одетый, смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Слабая улыбка блуждала на его губах, и Тесей не сомневался, чем она была вызвана.

— Что, нравится меня нервировать? — проворчал он, поднимая носки и всё-таки снова откладывая их. Ходить босиком по траве было гораздо удобнее.

— Мне просто приятно твоё беспокойство обо мне, — отозвался Ньют. — Я уже привык справляться в одиночку, потому не подумал тебя предупредить. У меня в чемодане были гриндиллоу, я знаю их повадки.

— А русалочий когда выучил?

— В Хогвартсе в основном.

Тесей покачал головой и сел рядом, не став застёгивать рубашку. Он обнял колени и поджал пальцы ног, ощущая согретую солнцем траву и тёплую землю. Уловил движение рядом — Ньют делал то же, его пальцы поджимались и распрямлялись, как у кошки.

— Плохо же я тебя знаю, — сказал Тесей. Ньют посмотрел тревожно, видимо, уловив оттенок вины в голосе, положил руку на плечо.

— Всё хорошо. У нас ещё полно времени, чтобы узнать друг друга получше.

Тесей повернулся к Ньюту, сощурившись на яркое солнце.

— Давай так: ты будешь держать меня в курсе своих авантюр, идёт? Я больше не хочу узнавать о твоих похождениях из писем Персиваля, слухов и газет.

Ньют опустил голову, размышляя.

— Ты знаешь, что я иногда нарушаю закон… — начал он неуверенно.

— Знаю.

Он бросил быстрый пытливый взгляд.

— А ты аврор.

— В первую очередь я твой брат.

Ньют убрал руку с плеча Тесея и обхватил колени — чересчур сильно, даже побелели костяшки пальцев. Кажется, ему стоило дать немного времени, и Тесей уставился на озеро, блестевшее так, что было больно глазам. Раздался всплеск, и щупальце гриндиллоу на мгновение высунулось из воды, ловя подобравшуюся слишком близко к поверхности рыбу.

— Я не хочу тебе трудностей, — раздался голос Ньюта, — никогда не хотел. Но не всё выходит так, как задумывалось.

Он будто оправдывался. Тесей ни разу не обвинял его в своих проблемах после сообщений о браконьерстве, незаконном пересечении границ, нарушении Статута о секретности, каждое из которых было про Ньюта. Просто это ничего бы не изменило. Они оба были авантюристами, каждый по-своему, но Тесей добровольно связал свои руки законом и должностью, а Ньют… пусть хоть он будет свободен.

Тесей грубовато обнял и сразу же отпустил, чувствуя себя неловко: он давно не обнимал брата. Ньют, кажется, тоже смутился.

— Если я буду знать, то смогу дать совет, — начал Тесей отрывисто. — У меня есть связи. Когда в чём-то сомневаешься, рассказывай мне. 

Ньют хмыкнул, но кивнул, и этого в общем-то было достаточно. Его напряжённые пальцы на коленях разжались, плечи расслабленно опустились, и Тесей счёл эти неосознанные движения подтверждением согласия. Язык тела брата подчас рассказывал о нём больше, чем слова.

Конечно, Ньют не всем будет делиться и не сразу. Первое время придётся выспрашивать у него напрямую, но это ничего, главное, что начало положено. Единственное, что может навредить...

Тесей отвернулся и закусил губу в задумчивости.

Наверное, не стоит пока сообщать ему о грядущей помолвке с Литой.


End file.
